pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrorists
Phineas and Ferb are thinking of what they should do when Gary walked in. "Hey, Gary!" Phineas said. "Hey guys! Why are you standing on your heads?" Gary inquired. "It helps us concentrate more. You try!" Phineas replied. "Okay." Gary drops to the ground and stand on his head. "Wow, you can concentra-" Gary was cut off by Phineas "Silence. Think." He said. Gary just stood there. "Guys!" Gary said. "I know what you're gonna do today!" "What?" Phineas asked. "You're gonna terrorize my older brother with me!" Gary replied. Five hours later, they were ready to terrorize. They walked into Kevin's room. Kevin is Gary's older brother. Gary snuck a peek into Kevin's room. Kevin was with Gary's other older brother, Philipp. They were having an argument about something. Gary listened closer. "...You can't use the computer!" Kevin was telling Philipp. "Why not?" Philipp argued. "Because it's mine!"Kevin said. "Listen, don't get jealous because you're older then me and I have a computer and you don't!" "I'm not!" Philipp yelled. "I just want to use it!" "You can't." Kevin replied. "I'm doing a report for school." "It's summer!" Philipp said. "Oh yeah, right." Kevin seemed to have not known this until just then. "You stupid 13 year-old." Philipp muttered. "What did you say!?" Kevin grabbed Philipp's shirt collar and raised his fist to Philipp's face. "Look, just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean that I can't pack a punch!" Kevin said. "Alright, I'm sorry! Geez!" Philipp said. "Listen, I'm 15 and I'm going to Wisconsin next week, so don't make me go with a broken nose, okay?" "Oh, you'll have so many broken bones you won't be able to....." Gary gave Phineas and Ferb the signal and Phineas hit a button that caused the cealing fan to go on, causing both Kevin and Philipp to look up at it. "How did that......." Philipp's voice trailed off as it suddenly stopped. "Whoa." Kevin said, and it came on again. "Scary." Then the door broke down and mist floated into the room. An erie voice said, "Beware. Bbeewwaarree of the ghost of Joe." "Who's Joe?" Phineas muttered to Gary. "Our little brother that died last year." He replied. "Sad." Phineas said. Meanwhile, Kevin and Philipp were cowering in a corner of the room. "What's going on?" Kevin stammered. "I-I-I don't know." Philipp replied. Just then a car engine roared. Kevin and Philipp jumped. "We shouldn't have watched that movie last night." Kevin said. "What movie?" Phineas asked Gary. "They saw The Car last night and this morning they wouldn't get in the car to go get groceries with my mom." He replied. Ferb laughed. Phineas whispered, "Ferb!" Kevin and Philipp stood up. They swore they heard laughing. They walked through the mist and saw Phineas, Ferb, and Gary standing there, Gary holding a remote, and Ferb pushing a button that made a car engine reev. They ran. "RUN! RUN LIKE THE WIND!" Gary yelled as he, Phineas and Ferb ran with Kevin and Philipp right behind them. One hour later, they were the Flynn-Fletcher house. "Wow. That was close." Ferb said. "Too close." Gary said. "Hey, what is that movie The Car all about anyway?" Phineas asked. "You want to see it?" Gary asked. "Sure." Phineas replied. That night, they watched The Car. Ferb had is eyes closed and Phineas and Gary were staring at the screen intently. "Wow! Did you see how the Car flipped that guy off a bridge?" Ferb asked Gary after the movie was over. "Yes, but as I can remember, you only watched the movie up until that part." Gary replied. "Shut up." Ferb said. "Here, watch this." "What is it?" Gary asked. "It's the trailer for The Car 2." Ferb replied. "Okay!" Gary said. One hour later, they locked themselves in Phineas and Ferb's room and watched the trailer. After, they heard banging on the door. They froze. A deep voice said,"Let me in! Let me in!" Phineas dived into the closet and got out an old Erector set. He and Ferb quickly made a crane. "How is that going to help us?" Gary asked. "Just watch." Phineas replied. They lowered the crane under the door. Ferb kept a watch on it and made it grab the person's ankle and pull him to the ground. He quickly registered the person's facial features and then stood up again. "So? Who was it?" Phineas asked. "It was.... a person dressed in black." He said quickly. Then the door broke down. Gary and Phineas looked up. The man in black, or M.I.B., walked into the room. He looked around and didn't see anybody. He then left. Gary poked his head out from under the bed to see if the coast was clear. It was, so he climbed out with Phineas and Ferb right behind him. He looked out the window and gasped. "Guys... I think you should see this." He said. Phineas and Ferb walked over to the windiw and gasped. There were black vans parked all down their road. One at Isabella's house, one at Buford's, another at Baljeet's, and then there was one at their house. "What are we going to do?" Gary asked. He looked very worried. The candlelight made his face look scary. "To be honest, I don't know." Phineas replied. "Ferb?" He looked at his stepbrother hopefully. Ferb shook his head. This was very bad. "I got an idea!" Phineas suddenly shouted. "Ferb, where's your paintball gun?" Five minutes later, they were ready to roll. Each was armed with paintball guns and ammo strips going across their chests. They walked outside. Gary dived into a bush and shot the van. immediatly three men stepped out of the van. They looked around. They saw two kids with paintball guns. They loaded their paintball guns and fired. Phineas and Ferb dived into the bush. They shot the men down and jumped into the van. "Ferb, you take the wheel!" Phineas said. "Me and Gary will each get a side of van and fire at the men in black!" Ferb started the engine and they were off. They zoomed through town, barely missing cars and houses. "Ferb? Could you slow down a bit?" Gary asked, panicked. Then they looked back and saw a van chasing them. They shot the door open and started to aim for the three kids. Gary was hit square in the head and fell, knocked out. Phineas hit the van's driver and he went down hard. The van swerved off course and off a cliff. Phineas then realized they were heading that way, too. him and Ferb jumped out. The van fell off the cliff. "We all made i-" Phineas looked around. Gary was nowhere to be found. "No! Gary! We left him! It was all my fault! I forgot to grab him and-" He stopped talking and he and Ferb starting crying. Gary climbed up the cliff and started crying. "Sorry, buddy, it was all my fault that you're not here-" Phineas stopped and stared at Gary. "You're here! Ferb! He's alive!" Gary was beat up and his clothes were torn up and he had dirt on his face and was bleeding from several places, but he was alive. "How are we going to explain this to your dad?" Phineas asked. "Oh, he won't care." Gary replied. "You know, we thought you were dead." Ferb said. "I know, buddy, I know." Gary said. He still had his best two friends. The End! Category:Fanon Works